britballfandomcom-20200213-history
Birmingham Lions
|- align="center" style="vertical-align: middle;" | Entered BCAFL/BUAFL || 1989-1990 |- align="center" style="vertical-align: middle;" | Team Colors || Red & White |- align="center" style="vertical-align: middle;" | Universities || University of Birmingham |- align="center" style="vertical-align: middle;" | Home Field || Metchley Park Field |- align="center" style="vertical-align: middle;" | Division || Southern Conference-Central Division |- align="center" style="vertical-align: middle;" | Regular Season Record || 113-41-10 |- align="center" style="vertical-align: middle;" | Playoff Record || 19-11-0 |- align="center" style="vertical-align: middle;" | Challenge Trophy Record || } |- align="center" | colspan="2" | Playoff Appearances (14) 1990, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1999, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010 |- align="center" | colspan="2" | Division Championships (10) 1990, 1996, 1999, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010 |- align="center" | colspan="2" | Conference Championships (4) 1990, 2005, 2009, 2010 |- align="center" | colspan="2" | BCAFL/BUAFL Championships (3) 2005, 2009, 2010 |- align="center" | colspan="2" | BUAFL Challenge Trophy Appearances ( }) } |- align="center" | colspan="2" | BUAFL Challenge Trophy Champions ( }) } |} The Birmingham Lions are a member of the British Universities American Football League (BUAFL)'s Midland Athletic Conference. The Lions broke into the university football with a bang, becoming the first team to reach the College Bowl in its inaugural season, only to wait 15 years until playing in it again. While a consistent contender in the BCAFL's Southern Conference throughout the past decade (only one losing season in their past twelve), the Lions had a difficult time putting together victories in the playoffs until recently. In the 2005 playoffs, the Lions put together 4 impressive victories, including one over the Glasgow Tigers in the College Bowl XIX, to complete a perfect 12-0 season. Despite being upset in the Southern Conference semifinal by eventual College Bowl winner Southampton, the Lions in 2006 became the only team in University football history to complete three straight perfect (8-0) regular seasons. At the end of the 2006-07 season, head coach Wayne Hill stepped down after a long and successful time as head coach. His successor Tony Athersmith lead the Lions to another divisional title in 07 with another perfect (8-0) regular season. Athersmith continued as Lions head coach for the 08/09 campaign and was successful in leading the team to their second national championship with a victory over the Newcastle Raiders completing a second 12-0 perfect season. With high expectations coming into the 2009/10 BUAFL season, the Lions did not disappoint. Going 8-0 in the regular season on their way to a back to back undefeated national title. Team Records by Season *1989-90 - 6-1-1 *1990-91 - 4-2-2 *1991-92 - 2-5-1 *1992-93 - 1-5-2 *1993-94 - 2-6-0 *1994-95 - 5-3-0 *1995-96 - 7-0-1 *1996-97 - 6-2-0 *1997-98 - 4-4-0 *1998-99 - 7-1-0 *1999-2000 - 3-4-1 *2000-01 - 6-2-0 *2001-02 - 5-2-1 *2002-03 - 6-2-0 *2003-04 - 8-0-0 *2004-05 - 8-0-0 *2005-06 - 8-0-0 *2006-07 - 5-2-1 *2007-08 - 8-0-0 *2008-09 - 8-0-0 *2009-10 - 8-0-0 2009/10 Coaching Staff *Head Coach - Tony Athersmith *Assistant HC / QB's - Ryan Baker *Offensive Co-ordinator/RB's - Paul Cooper *Defensive Co-ordinator - James 'Brian' Branagh *Defensive Line / ST's - Wayne Hill *Offensive Line - Adam Ladd *Wide Receiver's - Mark Cohen *Running Backs - Mark Smith *Guest LB Coaches - Chris Cunnane, Tim Mobbs *Physio & Conditioning - Laura Graves * Vice President - Kris Burnett External links *BUAFL British Universities American Football Site *Birmingham Lions Official Site Category:BUAFL teams